In the past, jet water cleaning has been utilized using high water volumes at intermediate pressures with only reasonable success. However, the prior art apparatus had a reduced cleaning efficiency, required a considerable time for cleaning and also created severe water disposal problems, all of which increased the down time of the equipment being cleaned.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in a jet water cleaning apparatus which is able to use higher pressures with only intermediate water volume but which increases the cleaning effectiveness and rate, minimizes water disposal problems, and requires less equipment down time for cleaning.